fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Night's At Freddy's 3: Withered
This game is odd following the timeline of the rest of the series. It reveals a split timeline. In one timeline this game never happens and the events of Five Nights At Freddy's (1), but in the timeline where this happens it tells the story of what happens when some people find out the truth about the Toy Animatronics as they start to fall apart. After the destruction of the restaurant, the events of Five Nights at Freddy's Mansion occur. Animatronics As a surprise, Old Chica, Old Freddy, Old Bonnie, Foxy and Golden Freddy are not in the game (Explained during the phone calls). Animatronics Story What a nightmare. You were helping take down the animatronics after a few weeks ago when the old Mangle bit your co-worker. Weird things started happening to the animatronics and they started breaking. As you were locking up for the final time, parts of the building collapsed. You're left trapped in a building with killer robots. But to keep you sane there are- Phone Calls 'Night 1: '"Hello, Hello Hello? If you can hear this than you're alive. While the rescue teams are busting you out do you mind if I tell you some stories about the animatronics that are there? No? Well you don't have a choice *laughing*. Let's think... Oh! Toy Torr! I didn't like the idea of that one. He was based off of a forgotten old animatronic. When the company started to go under they decided to make Toy Torr as their last will to keep the company alive. And when that didn't work... *H.u.n.t.e.r's voice* They left us here to die. Will you come into the hallway please? Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, the others, we just want to play with you. Can we play, please? *he starts screaming* PLAY WITH US! *click*" 'Night 2: '"*sighs* I know you heard... Him talking last night. He's an absolute nightmare. You see, when Mangle bit Jeremy, they needed a more durable security guard. That's when they made the Human Upgrade Nightguard Testing Effortlessly Robot, or Hunter. He's really scary. He was a trustable animatronic, but now he's probably part of whatever the hell is going on with the others. I think I know what's going on too, it all has to do with *Hunter's voice* No, no, no, you silly goose. You can't tell the boy all of our secrets right now. That'll ruin the fun. *Phone Guy* *sighs* Giving him the feature to talk was a ba- *Hunter's voice* Wonderful idea! Now that we've established my greatness are you ready for that *glitch noise* game? It's a game the old robots used to play when they were still Al- *Phone Guy* I've had enough of this. I'll see if I can go better tomorrow *click*" 'Night 3: '"*Hunter's Voice* We didn't want to do it. We really didn't. But we had no choice. The big puppet was being *glitch* mean to us. Then the humans took the old ones away from us. Then our friend attacked one of you. They replaced her. *sobbing* We just wanted to play. *yelling* BUT YOU DIDN'T LET US! NOW YOU'RE GONNA SUFFER THE WRATH! *click*" 'Night 4: '"Hello? Hello, Hello? Sorry about last night. That monster probably tampered with the phone call. Well I can reassure you that after further *pause* investigation, that is not an animatronic. You are witnessing the acts of some pranking teenagers playing with animatronics. It may not seem like it but we can assure you that Fazbear Enterprises has nothing to do with- *Hunter's Voice* LIES! We are the real thing. They made us do this. They're covering up for the fact that they can't control us. BUT NEITHER CAN YOU *click*" 'Night 5: '"*Hunter's Voice* I think it's time I invite an old friend to play with us. Spirits of the night. Gods of the unholy. Bestow upon me the power you give to those of our kind. Show know mercy in the joy of creation. Please o' Please I ask that you give life to him. GIVE HIM LIFE. GIVE HIM LIFE. GIVE HIM- *shock noise* *childs laughter* *click*" Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games